Melilot Kront
Melilot Kront is a character in Momodora III. The character is described as charismatic by the developer. She's the younger sister of Melko from Momodora II and works at the Department of Science of Karst City. She travels throughout the land to do research and since she is not native to the area she has been learning the KoHonese language. According to the manual she feels very anxious and homesick over being lost in the land of KoHo. Trivia * The manual notes that Melilot mainly wears her glasses to look cute. Dialogue Ishlith Shrine area First conversation A Kohonese girl? I can't believe it! It's a pleasure, Momo! I'm Melilot, an intern from the Merry GO! History Institute. I've been enjoying my time here. Well, see you around! Second Conversation The land where I come from,the Kingdom of Karst, has a history of royal family members fleeing to these lands. JUST a couple of years ago, our princess was around here and... Oh, am I making no sense to you...? I'm so sorry! I'll leave you be. Third Conversation I'm sorry, I just can't hold it any longer! I'm beaming with excitement here!! It's so thrilling for me, a simple girl frpm a different country to come this far from home and meet someone with different social values from me! Meeting you has been wonderful! I hope we meet again sometime!! Dim Hideout First Conversation Uaaah... Oh! I... I can't believe it! You are the girl from before! Momo, right? I am SO glad we were able to meet again! I'm guessing you are on some kind of pilgrimage? According to what I've read, Kohonese priestesses go on pilgrimages to perform their sacred duties. I have always thought of exorcists as scary people, but you are one pretty girl! Oh my! I really shouldn't detract you from your job! Okei, see ya! Second Conversation Sometimes you gotta take big risks in life. It's better to try and regret than regret never trying at all. With that I mind, I decided to come her and work on some of my studies! Mm-hm! It's been fun so far, aside from having to deal with a bunch of one-eyed freaks! Third Conversation I like whales a lot, particularly blue whales! They're SO massive, it's absolutely incredible to think about them. Belltower Garden Oh, hey! We meet yet again! Funny how we keep running into each other, huh? I hope you are still doing okay. Me? I'm still working on my studies. Haven't found anything of importance yet, though... Talking to her for a second time: I hope you are doing okay. Me? I'm still working on my studies. Haven't found anything of importance yet, though... Talking to Melilot after obtaining the Owl Badge: Oh!! That badge of yours looks really cool! Maybe you could trade it for something? I really CAN'T go home empty-handed! All I have is some seeds from my town... They taste nothing like this land's! After replying with yes: Alright! Here it is. That is a special seed from my country! Maybe you could plant it somewhere in this garden? Anyway! Thanks so much for everything! I'll never forget about you! I will cherish this moment forever! After replying with no Aw... If you change your mind, please come to me!